


Open Wide

by Mother_Mercury



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Bloody Derek, Brian is sweet, Dentistry, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, John is Sweet, M/M, Roger taylor is a dentist, Sexual Humor, blowjob, not really but shhh, patient and doctor to lovers??, why is that not a tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:32:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_Mercury/pseuds/Mother_Mercury
Summary: Roger is a dentist and Freddie is his patient who makes too many sexual jokes and doesn't follow Doctors orders.
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Comments: 13
Kudos: 40
Collections: Clog Factory





	Open Wide

**Author's Note:**

> Me complaining in a discord chat about one of my patients getting a dry socket from blowing their boyfriend turned into a fic. So like big shout out to them for listening to me talk about dentistry daily, they're the best. 
> 
> The best inspiration really came from these two.
> 
> "Dentist Roger and dumb patient Freddie." - @watchmenow  
> "Well if it's already dry you might as well do me too." - @emma_and_orlando
> 
> Anyways, please listen to your Doctor if you get a tooth pulled. Dry socket is terrible and my hand hurts from my patient squeezing the life out of it.

“Doctor Taylor,” John said nearly shouting from across the office. “Mr. Mercury is here for his 2 o’clock appointment.”

Roger let out a silent but noticeable groan and rolled his shoulders back. “Bring him to exam room three.”

His dental assistant, John, gave him a thumbs ups before retreating back to the waiting area. Roger’s not that kind of dentist who doesn’t like his patients, Freddie is actually one of his best patients. Even if he constantly talks the entire length of the appointment. He’s learned to block more time for Freddie’s appointment so he doesn’t run into the next one.

The problem with Freddie is the flirting. The way Freddie calls him _darling_ and bats his eyes every chance he gets. When Roger tells him to open wide, Freddie will wink and make some sexual joke like ‘ _you have to buy me dinner first_ ’ or ‘ _should I also get on my knees_ ’. Now Roger has known Freddie long enough to know the jokes are harmless and with good intentions. Roger would be lying if he said he never play along and he never winked back.

Or had to adjust the tent in his pants before sitting up.

The dentist isn’t trying to let Freddie know how his words effect him, considering the dark haired man has a boyfriend. Roger knows Freddie's boyfriend, Derek, all too well. Derek is another patient of Roger’s who makes one to many comments about his and Freddie’s sex life. Going way to into detail to Roger’s dental assistants about the things Freddie likes in bed.

~~Fucking Derek.~~

Roger is in no way jealous. He just doesn’t think Derek’s behavior is appropriate. Freddie deserves better. That doesn’t make him jealous or too emotionally invested in this patient. It makes him a good dentist.

Walking into exam room three, Roger was greeted with Freddie laughing as John’s cheeks filled with blush. Ignoring whatever happened, Roger checked Freddie’s chart and the x-rays John took to make sure everything is in order for Freddie’s procedure.

“Doctor Roger,” Freddie cooed. “Sweet Deaky here said you have to give me a shot today. I asked him if it can be vodka, whiskey makes me frisky.”

Roger set Freddie’s chart down then put on a pair of examine gloves before taking a seat. Freddie stared at intensely at him, waiting for him to comment on the joke he made. The dentist gave him a laugh, it’s the least he could do before sticking the older man twice.

With a needle. Roger is sticking him with a needle and nothing else.

“You’re getting two shots today, Freddie. Please call him John,” Roger smiled while putting his glasses on, ignoring the pout of Freddie’s lips. “Open please.”

“You got it sir,” Freddie growled before opening his mouth as wide as he could.

Roger used his mouth mirror to examine Freddie’s third molar, making a mental note to give him a prescription mouth rinse to help with the swelling around his gums. The dentist will forever be amazed by Freddie’s teeth, the extra incisors is something he’s never seen before. Freddie refuses to have them pulled or have any orthodontic work done even though Roger has suggested it, not for cosmetic reasons but health reasons that may cause problems due to over crowding. He had to fight tooth and nail just get to the older man to pull his wisdom tooth.

“Everything looks good,” Roger said retracting Freddie’s cheek using the mirror. “John, can you grab Freddie some samples of the mouth rinse we have in the back.”

Freddie raised an eyebrow while trying to say ‘huh?’.

“You have some swelling due to the wisdom tooth pushing it’s way in,” Roger explain, removing the mirror and writing on Freddie’s chart. “Nothing crazy but I want you to use this mouth rinse twice a day. If it helps, I am going to prescribe you it for daily use to make sure the swelling doesn’t come back.”

John came back with some samples and a goodie bag for Freddie while Roger set up the anesthetic tray. John maybe shy when it comes to other patients but will talk up a storm when Freddie is in the chair. Freddie has that kind of power on people.

“John, have Freddie pick out a flavor for his topical.”

Roger turned and was greeted by Freddie holding up two flavors, strawberry and mint. 

“It’ll be like a strawberry mojito,” Freddie grinned.

Roger took the two flavors and dipped the cotton swabs into the both of them before placing them into the black of Freddie’s mouth.

“We’re gonna keep those in for a minute or so,” Roger explained. “Your mouth salivate a bit more so raise your rleft hand if you need any suction and John will assist you.”

“I would wather you swuction me,” Freddie said, sounding like an over grown toddler, the topical clearly doing it’s job. 

After the minute was up, Roger removed the cotton swab before placing the syringe in his hand.

“I am going to give you the inferior alveolar nerve block first then wait 30 seconds before giving you the buccal nerve block. You might feel a pinch but the topical should have numbed you enough. The lower left jaw will be numb that includes your teeth, tongue, and lip.”

Freddie nodded, playing the skin around his nails.

“It’s okay to be scared,” Roger said, hoping to comfort him. “Hold John’s hand.”

“I don’t like pain,” Freddie sighed he clasped his hand with John’s before squeezing his eyes shut.

Roger pulled back Freddie’s cheek, tapping his thumb against the inside of it hoping to distract the older man enough to not notice the needle going in. The first injection went well and Roger wished he could say the same for the second. The topical was wearing off and Freddie could most definitely feel the needle going in.

“ _You better think. Think about what you're tryin' to do to me. Think, let your mind go. Let yourself be free,_ ” Roger sang to Freddie. Hoping to calm the older man down. John wiped away the tears that were rolling down his face and Roger could see John’s other hand turning purple in Freddie’s grip. “ _Let's go back, let's go back. A let's go way on to way back when. I didn't even know you. You couldn't a been too much more than ten, just a child.”_

After removing the needle, Freddie let out a deep breath and removed his hand from John’s. 

“You bloody wanker,” Freddie said sounding very offended. “Do you get off on hurting people?”

Roger and John laughed together as Freddie composed himself and checked his phone. Roger is a professional, he most definitely was not looking at Freddie’s phone on purpose. He just so happened to glance and see him texting Derek.

~~Bloody Derek.~~

Roger ignored Derek and went back to making sure he had everything he needed on his tray before he started the procedure.

“Freddie,” Roger began sitting back down next to Freddie. “Some precautionary measures with getting a tooth extracted are listed here in this pamphlet but the most important ones to follow are no smoking and no sucking on anything for at least 48 hours.”

“Can you give me something to knock me out for the next 48 hours,” Freddie groaned. “Those are two of my favorite activities.”

“I mean it, Freddie,” Roger said reclining Freddie’s seat back. “John put on some Aretha Franklin for Freddie here.”

John plugged his phone into the speaker, the sweet sounds of Aretha filling the quiet room before going to wash his hands and put on a fresh pair of gloves.

“I’m Ready,” Freddie stated, his voice shaking a bit. “You ready.”

“Ready Freddie,” Roger smiled, not that Freddie could see his smile since he had his face mask on. But Freddie looked like he could use a smile anyways.

_Looking out on the morning rain_  
_I used to feel so uninspired_  
_And when I knew I had to face another day_  
_Lord, it made me feel so tired_  
_Before the day I met you, life was so unkind_  
_But you're the key to my peace of mind_

-

Walking up to his cell phone ringing on his day off, was most definitely Roger’s least way of waking up.

“Good morning, Doctor Taylor,” Beth, his receptionist, said softly. “Sorry to bother you but Freddie Mercury called. He’s in severe pain and wants to come but doesn’t want to see the other Doctor.”

Roger shoved his face into his pillow and groaned before answering. “Of course. Tell him 30 minutes and please call John and ask him to come in.”

“Eric is here today,” Beth replied.

“Don’t want Eric. I want John,” Roger snapped before apologizing to Beth for his morning crankiness.

-

Roger will never understand how he got so lucky with John. He’s been the most perfect dental assistant every single day for the last few years. And today is no different, showing up on his day off with a coffees for the both of them.

“Deaky thank you,” Roger said before sipping his coffee. “If he here yet?”

“Beth put him in your emergency chair and said he brought someone,” John said nervously.

“If it’s Derek and Derek caused this I am going to kick his arse,” Roger explained, letting John lead the way to the emergency chair. “ _Bloody Derek._ ”

“ _Bloody Derek_ ,” John parroted back to him.

The two of them heard Freddie moaning in pain before they saw him. The sound made Roger’s heart hurt and the image of Freddie crying and groaning in pain will forever be burned into his brain.

There was a bloke who isn’t Derek standing at his side, letting Freddie squeeze the life out of his hand. A tall lanky fella with a head a very messy curls and bags under his eyes.

“Oh Freddie,” Roger cooed sympathetically. “What happened?”

“It hurts,” Freddie cried. 

“I know love,” Roger said wiping a tear away from Freddie’s cheek. “I’m gonna take a look, open up as wide as you can.”

Roger imagined the extraction site to check double check what he already knew, dry socket. The blood clot that should have formed after removal has been dislodged, exposing the nerves and bones. It’s a painful condition that could take down a bear. Which is why Roger didn’t expect any sexual joke from Freddie after he told him to open up as wide as he could.

The dentist explained to Freddie what happen and the procedure they need to do today to fix the problem. Roger explained that he’ll give another injection to numb the area and relieve some of the pain before cleaning out the dry socket, irrigating it, and then packing it with gelfoam and eugenol. Freddie didn’t seem to interested in the procedure and just cared about the pain going away.

“The worst and hardest part is right now,” Roger said retracting Freddie cheeks to give him the injection, praying it gets into his blood stream quickly. 

Freddie’s friend, Brian, asked questions about Freddie’s recovery and things to expect and what to look out for. Asking questions about what Freddie can eat and promised to make sure he does not suck or smoke for at least three to four days. Roger likes Brian more than Derek and as much as Derek should be here for Freddie, he’s really glad he’s not. Derek doesn’t seem like the kind and caring and compassionate person that Freddie needs right now. 

“This is why it’s important to follow those post op rules, Freddie. I said no sucking and no smoking,” Roger explained.

“Well since I already have the problem,” Freddie said playfully as the meds kicked in. “How about I do you too?”

Apparently, he was wrong about Freddie not making a sexual comment. Not that the dentist minded. It meant Freddie was feeling a bit more like himself.

Roger started the procedure while John assisted him, they let Brian be in charge of the music and work on distracting Freddie, who was still uncomfortable. Even with the injection, there still is some pain and discomfort. Though it’s nothing compared to what he was feeling before.

Once Roger had finished, him and John stepped back so Brian could comfort him and John could start cleaning up. Roger was trying his hardest to not intrude of their private moment and instead focused on jotting down notes in Freddie’s charts as well as a prescription for pain meds and antibiotics for Freddie.

“Alright,” Roger said sitting back down. “Freddie, it’s none of my business what you did but you clearly didn't listen to me. It’s important to follow those rules this time around.”

“It was _bloody Derek_ ,” Freddie groaned, covering his face with his arm. “He told me it would be fine and that I was making excuses.”

Roger held back the urge to turn on his heels, look up Derek’s address in his file, drive there, and beat him to a pulp.  
  
“He didn’t even come with you,” John observed. “He caused this problem and what? Just fucked off? _Bloody Derek_.”

“He broke up with me for being dramatic,” Freddie admitted.

“ _Bloody Derek_ ,” Brian parroted. “I never liked him.”

“Same,” Roger said. “ _Bloody Derek_. You deserve better Freddie.”

The half numb smile Freddie gave made his heart beat faster than it ever did before. If this was movie, Roger would lean over and plunge his tongue into Freddie’s mouth and lightly pull on his black hair. But this is not a movie and a heated snogging session could result in another dry socket. And Roger isn’t looking to undo all his hard work.

Roger leaned over and grabbed one of his cards. “Give me a call with any questions or concerns,” Roger explained. “Doesn’t matter the time time of day.”

“Thank you, Doctor Taylor.”

“Call me Roger.”  


  
**One Week Later**

Roger is a good dentist. Good dentists check in on their patients. Do they all talk about how good The Beatles White album is or discuss the do’s and don'ts of fashion? Roger doesn’t know. He can only answer for himself. And he says yes, good dentists do that. Should they flirt back and fourth? Oh definitely not. Does he? Oh absolutely, yes. Even if it is just sending pictures and overloading each other with heart emojis and winking faces. 

Not understanding if what he’s doing maybe slightly unethical, Roger hadn’t made a move. The ball is in Freddie’s court and the two will go from there.

And Freddie’s bold so he doesn’t have to worry about Freddie being too shy to make a move. Which is why the dentist is not surprised to find Freddie knocking on his office door 20 minutes after they closed. 

“Hi Darling,” Freddie said as he slid inside the building.

“Hi Fred,” Roger cooed. 

“Can you check out my mouth? I want to see how it’s healing and it it’s well enough for me to kiss this dentist I’ve got a big stupid crush on,” Freddie grinned.

Roger had Freddie in the patients chair, carefully examining every bit. The swelling had gone down in his gums and the socket had properly closed. He still should take it easy but all in all, Roger did well. He’s a great dentist. 

He’s a great dentist with a big stupid crush on his patient. His patient who is leaning closer to him with his eyes on his lips. Their lips brushed together and Roger so badly wanted to just attack the older mans mouth.

“You should still take it easy,” Roger explained. “I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Freddie’s shoulders dropped but a cheeky grin swept across his face. “So you don’t want me to open wide for you?”

Roger growled while taking Freddie’s hand so where standing face to face.

“Let’s switch roles,” Roger said raising an eyebrow and sinking to his knees. “I’ll open wide for you.”

Roger looked up with wide eyes and Freddie fished his half hard cock out of his trousers. The dentist spit in his hand before pushing Freddie’s hand out of the way and stroking the older man until he was fully hard.

“Such a perfect cock,” Roger whined. “I want it. Please, want it in my mouth.”

“Fuck, Rog,” Freddie moaned, letting his fingers drift the Roger’s hair. “Open wide.”

Roger opened his mouth obscenely wide and stuck his tongue out as far as it could go. He peered up at Freddie through his eye lashes and looked just as fucked out as Roger felt. Freddie dropped his dick down onto Roger’s tongue who licked and teased at the tip before taking it fully into his mouth.

“You’re perfect, Rog. So perfect for me,” Freddie growled, his grip on Roger’s hair tightening.

Roger slowly sucked the older mans thick cock in and out of his mouth, never letting it go to the back of his throat. He let his eyes flutter shut and hummed happily around the Freddie’s cock. Gripping the back of Freddie’s thighs allowed him to feel Freddie’s thighs tightening.

Pleasuring someone else has been something Roger has loved more than most people. Listening to his partner come undone and moan as if they can’t help it. Freddie is no less vocal now than he is in Roger’s patient chair. The little _oh, oh, oh’s_ and _fuckinghellrogerdothatagain_ has Roger pulling out every little trick he knows works and also loves doing.

Roger hallowed out his cheeks and in that same motion, he removed one hand from Freddie’s thigh to lightly rub his balls. Enough to tease him without giving him too much. 

Freddie’s thrusts picked up only to become sloppier. “Your mouth,” Freddie grunted. “So warm and wet, can stay here forever.”

The dentist hummed around the thick cock stretching his lips. Loving the way the vibrations drove Freddie crazy. The older man let out a string of curses and gave a brief warning he was about to finish. Roger could feel him trying to pull out of his mouth and wasn’t having it. He held tightly onto the back of Freddie’s legs.

“Oh you are just absolutely gagging for it,” Freddie moaned. “Fuck, Fuck-”

Roger happily swallowed everything Freddie gave him, giving a few more kitten licks to Freddie’s oversensitive cock. 

Freddie collapsed back onto the patient chair, his eyes closed as he caught his breath. His face was flushed and sweaty, Roger’s never seen him look more delicious.

The blond wiped the corners of his mouth and dabbed away the few tears in his eyes before joining Freddie on the chair.

“I uh,” Roger rasped out, his throat was fucked raw. “I never did anything like that in here before or anything with a patient.”

“I never got a blowie from my dentist before,” Freddie joked, leaning over to rubbed his palm against the bulge in his trousers. “Let me help you out.”

Roger swatted away the older mans hand and stood up. “Nope,” Roger said firmly. “You still need to be careful with that mouth.”

Freddie didn’t look quite convinced and Roger extended his hand to help the older man up. 

“Doctors orders,” Roger smiled. “But you can buy me dinner.”


End file.
